


Movie Night

by Sorceressam



Series: Klance one-shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge (Voltorn), Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceressam/pseuds/Sorceressam
Summary: Every other Monday night Lance gets to pick the movie for movie night. Pidge has a strict schedule they're all expected to stick to. Lance can't find his damn movie and Keith knows where it is.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> idk bro

Lance loves movie nights. Specifically every other Monday movie night cause thats his night to pick the movie — and Lance picks the best movies, trust. Nothing beats sitting snug between Hunk and Keith, bowl of goo popcorn in his lap and a rom-com rolling on-screen in front of them. This night was no different, except that he’d managed to charge his phone from Earth and got Pidge to transfer the definitely-not-bootlegged Mamma Mia movie he had downloaded to a disk for them to play. 

Now, Lance was a lot of things, but he wasn’t a fool, and he knew that it was no coincidence that the disk had mysteriously gone missing fifteen minutes before movie night started. Which on the surface didn’t seem like such a big deal — except Pidge is impatient as fuck and if the movie picker of the night is more than four minutes late with their movie then she’s popping in a disk of her own and Lance does not want to be on the receiving end of whatever horror movie she’s bound to inflict on all of them if he’s late.

His room was in shambles, to put it lightly. Both his and Keith’s clothes had been torn from the closet, dust covered shelves were searched, drawers were rifled through and then dumped when they didn’t produce what Lance wanted. “Two minutes.” 

“Keith I swear to fucking god I _will_ feed you to next space monster we fight if you don’t help me find the damn movie.” The bed was heavy, and there was no way in hell the disk was sandwiched between the headboard and the wall but he’d be damned if he didn’t check.

Keith was loyal to his refusal in helping Lance, dishing out casual ‘colder’’s and snickers when he checked in places that were maybe a little obscure. Some boyfriend. Hunk wouldn’t treat him like this. “It’s not back there.” He wasn’t bothering to hide his amusement anymore, that was clear. 

Lance wouldn’t lie, he was getting a little fed up with Keith’s smartass comments, like _he_ knew — He whirled around to face Keith. “Where is it!” It was a demand, reduced to something more akin to a plea with the amount of desperation that had edged into his voice, but he wasn’t going to comment on that. 

Keith shrugged, a barely contained smile pulling at the edges of his lips. “Dunno.” Lance narrowed his eyes, arms coming to cross over his chest. “You… don’t know?” He shook his head. Cool, so now his boyfriend was a liar and a thief. “And you’re sure about that?”

“Mhmm.” He answered back coyly. And sure, he was cute with his mischievous smiles and playful eyes, but he was also harboring some pretty important shit right now; and what kind of person would Lance be if he went easy on him just cause he was smitten? Pretty unethical. So he tackled him. It was the right thing to do. “Wait, Lance—“

He usually listened to Keith: he had good ideas and typically a good moral compass, he was an excellent strategist and a very compelling voice. But this was war of the non-intergalactic variety. His arms were wrapped around Keiths middle, body weight sending him off kilter and onto his ass, and Lance expected the punch of air that left them both when they hit the floor; what he didn’t expect was the distinct sound of cracking plastic. 

Neither one of them said anything as Lance sat back on the balls of his feet, watching Keith’s eyes widen comically if not for the unmasked horror that swirled in them. “Was that the movie?” The following nod was slow, hesitant, and it had a laugh building in Lance’s chest. “You hid my movie in your pants?’

Keith scowled, hands coming up to push at his shoulders. “Fuck off, it was in my pocket.” 

“Okay, sure.” Lance drawled, a smile curling across his face.

Keith pushed at him without any real heat. “It was!” 

“Uh huh… Sure.” It wasn’t often Lance got the upper hand like this, when he was in the right and Keith was so clearly in the wrong. “So why’d you hide it?” He asked, and it was a valid question because _no one_ liked the movies Pidge picked. Except maybe Coran. Keith’s hands paused on Lance’s shoulders, cheeks flushing. It was a look Lance hadn’t seen in a while: his eyes pensive and guarded; they’d worked — Keith worked — so hard to let Lance in; and it felt like a punch to the gut to see him look like that again. “C’mon, babe… you know can tell me.” His words were soft, unobtrusive, meant to comfort and get that damn look off his face because Lance hated that _he_ was the one who’d put it there.

Lance tipped Keith’s face away from where he’d turned to bury it in his shoulder. His confession was quiet and hesitant,too little to disrupt the still around them “…You don’t cuddle when we watch your movies.”

Lance paused, eyebrows furrowing because surely this wasn’t seriously about _cuddling_. “Wh- hold on… what?”

“I said we don-“

“No, I heard you.” He interrupted, brow tense. “I just - this is about me not cuddling with you enough?” That particular revelation was kind of rocking his world, because he was sure Keith was starting to think Lance was getting clingy with his constant need to touch.

“It doesn’t matter.” Keith huffed, sitting up to push Lance off of him.

And Lance was not letting him get away that easy, because first of all he was so down for more cuddles, but more importantly: Keith was down for more cuddles, and he shouldn’t have to worry about things like that with him. “You know you can just… ask, right?” He murmured, hands wrapping around Keith’s wrists to stop him from pushing him away. Literally and figuratively. 

Keith paused, hands falling limp in his grasp. “I… what?” He sounded small, and Lance didn’t know everything about Keiths past, he was’t sure he ever would; but he didn’t need to know everything to know that he hated whoever made Keith so unsure and insecure in himself that he needed reassurance over something as human was human contact.

Lance smiled, hands sliding from his wrists to link their hands together. “Just ask. Or don’t ask, whatever. It’s not like I’m gonna say no.”

“Oh…” He breathed, ducking his head. Lance tugged Keith forward by his hands, and followed easily, pliant as always after divulging something he’d been holding onto for a while. His forehead fell to rest on his chest, and now it didn’t really matter that Keith had stolen and then broken his Mamma Mia disk.

“Yeah, oh.” Lance echoed, pressing a kiss to the top of Keiths head. He’d definitely give him shit for letting him tear their room apart when he had the disk the whole time though. 


End file.
